The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square
Character Synopsis The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square was a strange entity that appeared in 18th - 19th century in 50 Berkeley Square. Many people believed that this entity is categorized as a supernatural creature and others believe this entity is a cryptid or mutant and can be classified as a cephalopod. It began in Berkeley Square. Berkeley Square was constructed in 1740 by William Kent. Many important people had stayed there, a few of them are Winston Churchill, who stayed in Building number 48, then George Canning, who stayed in Building number 50. It was in this building that the story took place. No one knows exactly when the building got its terrifying reputation, but the first incident was said to have happened in the late 17th century and they started to escalate sometime in 1840, when newspaper reports began calling this building "disturbed", "haunted", and "inhabited by something truly demonic ". Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: Mythology Name: The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Eldritch horror Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Those who see The Namess Thing will be struck with so much fear they kill themselves on the spot), Shapeshifting (According to legend, It's capable of freely changing it's appearance and even disguising itself), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a ghost and thus lacks any concrete form), Darkness Manipulation (Descripted as a "collection of shadows" and is capable of hiding itself in the darknes. It's presence dims all light around it), Sound Manipulation (Has the ability to produce a variety of noises to either distract people or drive peoeple insane), Underwater Breating (Suggested to have oceanic roots and as such, can naturally breath in water. Also is suggested to live on land as well), ETC. Destructive Ability: Wall Level (One of the forms it's capable of taking is that of an adult Octopus, as such he should be comparable to them. Easily able to mutilate and incapitate human beings in combat) Speed: Unknown Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Should weigh as much as an adult octopus, as it's one of the forms it can take) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Can easily decapitate human beings and destroy their bodies with ease) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Harder to kill due to being completely Non-Corporeal) 'Stamina: 'Likely '''High ' '''Range: Extended Melee Range through tentacles. Higher 'with Madness Manipulation and Fear Manipulation 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Supposedly can lose interest in other beings and will actively avoid contact Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting: '''Naturally able to change it's form, as it has several different descriptions of it's appearance *'Ink Squirt:' The Nameless Thing can release ink from its ink sacs, disorienting its target. *'Tentacles:' The Nameless Thing can manipulate its tentacles to latch onto targets and drag them towards it. '''Extra Info:' This profile is based on the various publications and stories of The Namess Thing of Berkeley Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Madness Inducers Category:Fear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 9